Beso de declaracion
by ArrTsuDreX
Summary: Chloé ha estado enamorada durante algún tiempo de una de las personas más importantes y especiales para ella, pero el día en que decide declararse los nervios la invaden por lo que no ve otra forma de hacerle saber sus sentimientos más que con un beso


El día estaba tranquilo y las clases transcurrían sin ningún problema, hace una semana que no se presentaba ningún akuma y todos estaban relajados ante este "descanso" que Le Papillon decidió darle a la ciudad, pero a pesar de toda la paz que se respiraba, cierta rubia movía sus pies nerviosa bajo su asiento y de vez en cuando miraba la hora pidiendo al tiempo ir más rápido para poder salir de ese salón de clases, que en esos momentos se sentía como una prisión para ella; ese era el día, el día en que le declararía su amor a esa persona que en más de una ocasión le había robado un suspiro, por lo que estaba muy nerviosa ¿Qué tal si la rechazaba? Una posibilidad que no había cruzado por su cabeza hasta ayer cuando decidió que ese sería el día, seguido de soltar un suspiro de enamorada y abrazar su almohada, y se imagino viéndose reflejada en esos verdes ojos mientras era rechazada y parte de su confianza desapareció en un instante.

—Chloé—llamo en un susurro Sabrina para que Mme. Bustier no la escuchara, pero su amiga estaba demasiado sumergida en una fantasía sobre como sería todo su rechazo— _digna de la mente de Marinette_ —como para escucharla—¡Chloé!—volvió a llamar un poco más alto pero no lo suficiente como para ser escuchada por alguien más, nuevamente la respuesta de la rubia fue un silencio absoluto—.

—¡Señorita Bourgeois, si le aburre tanto mi clase puede irse!—esta vez fue Mme. Bustier quien hablo, sacando a Chloé de su fantasía, haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco de la impresión—

—Perdón—fue lo único que dijo Chloé mientras tomaba su lápiz para retomar su toma de notas sobre la clase. Mme. Bustier la miro un momento sorprendida, se esperaba otro tipo de respuesta por parte de la rubia al igual que todo el salón; retomó su clase pasado un momento mientras Chloé trataba por escuchar y mantener su positivismo y su ego al máximo, después de todo, cómo rechazar a alguien tan clamorosa como ella—.

—Trate de decirte, pero estabas muy distraída ¿En qué pensabas?—pregunto Sabrina observando a su amiga esperando una respuesta—.

—Luego te digo, por ahora concentrémonos en terminar esta clase, por suerte es la última—respondio sin apartar su vista del pizarrón, Sabrina le dedico una miraba de curiosidad, pero no quiso preguntar nada más, ya Chloé le había prometido decirle más tarde—

La hora ya había acabado y la rubia se encontraba en una de las bancas pensando, estaba más nerviosa de la que pensó, había tratado de ensayar en el espejo del baño de mujeres, pero solo lograba balbucear, maldijo en voz alta, de repente le había dado un complejo de Marinette, por lo que había salido a sentarse para ordenar un poco su mente, sintiéndose frustrada. Se levanto de un rápidamente al ver a su amiga dirigirse a la salida, la tomo de la muñeca una vez llego a ella y la arrastro bajo las escaleras donde no había nadie que pudiera verlas ni molestarlas.

—¡Chloé! No había necesidad de arrastrarme, pudiste decirme que te acompañara—se quejó Sabrina frotándose la muñeca—

—Perdóname—contesto con la cabeza gacha mirándose los pies—

—No es necesario que te disculpes, no me duele—Sabrina la miraba extrañada, primero se distraía en clases— _aunque tampoco es prestara total atención_ —y ahora eso, definitivamente a su amiga le pasaba algo—.

—No es por eso que me disculpo—repuso alzando la mirada—.

—Entonces porq...—Sabrina no pudo decir nada más, Chloé se había acercado rápidamente a ella y le había dado un pequeño beso dejándola totalmente sorprendida—.

—Por esto—dijo aún pegada a ella, volvió a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad y deseo, tomando ambas manos de la pelirroja sujetándolas por sobre su cabezo al mismo tiempo que pegaba a Sabrina más contra la pared, Sabrina estuvo estática durante un momento por la impresión, pero luego empezó a corresponder el beso de una forma tierna que contrarrestaba con la forma deseosa de Chloé lo cual no molesto para nada a la rubia, que quería trasmitir todo lo que sentía en ese beso y lo hacía como si fuera el último que podría darle a la pelirroja, pasado un rato Chloé bajo la intensidad con la que daba el beso para acompasarse con la manera lenta de Sabrina volviendo el beso algo lento y tierno por ambas partes; para luego romper el beso—.

—Chlo...Chloé—dijo Sabrina en un susurro con los ojos cerrados que hizo estremecer a la mencionada, Chloé soltó sus manos y se fue alejando lentamente del cuerpo de Sabrina mientras relamía sus labios en busca de sentir nuevamente el sabor de Sabrina en ellos, Sabrina por su parte, tenía un fuerte rubor adornando sus mejillas, se mordió el labio inferior y abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a Chloé totalmente sonrojada—

—Yo, Sabrina, lo siento de verdad, no sabía como decirtelo y...—no termino hablar, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de aquellos escenarios donde Sabrina la rechazaba y no quería lidiar con eso, sentía que se derrumbaría si la oía rechazarla, por lo que opto por prácticamente salir corriendo del lugar, Sabrina tardo un momento en procesar todo y hacerse una idea del por qué de esa huida tan repentina; salió corriendo tras de Chloé—.

—¡Chloé!—llamo sin importarle que los estudiantes que aún estaban dentro de la escuela las miraran—Chloé Bourgeois más vale que te detengas y me escuches—pero Chloé no le haría caso, estaba avergonzada y temerosa, por lo que corrió realmente rápido hasta llegar a su limusina ignorando a todos los que las veían extraño, Sabrina se detuvo en la entrada de las escaleras al verla ya abriendo la puerta de la limusina—. Rubia tonta—soltó un suspiro acompañado de una tierna sonrisa, bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a ir a su casa cuando alguien hablo a su espalda—.

—¿Todo bien entre ustedes dos?—pregunto Marinette acompañada de Adrien, Alya y Nino que la miraban interrogantes—.

—Todo está perfecto entre nosotras—Sabrina sonrió de una forma verdaderamente brillante, luego de eso se fue dando pequeños saltos al caminar, mientras los cuatro amigos la miraban extrañados...—

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo el salón se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando al entrar vieron a Sabrina sentada sobre las piernas de Chloé besándola, al sentir la interrupción Sabrina se sonrojo fuertemente al igual que Chloé quienes se acomodaron rápidamente, Adrien miró a Chloé un momento y esta le dio una señal de que le diría luego, ambas fingieron que nada paso al igual que la clase, ya tendría más tiempo para besarse sin ser interrumpidas.

* * *

Cuantos de ustedes pensaron que Chloé se le declararia a Adrien?

Este fic se supone sera un one-shot, pero luego llegó a mi una idea para un capitulo dos lemon, diganme, lo dejo tal y como está o les gustaria un segundo cap. Lemon.


End file.
